The Rising
by DarkMyst
Summary: A boy named James Black, who have just recently recieved a Hogwarts letter. James Black...hmmm..., Read why and how; about this boy,(THIS STORY WILL NOT BORE YOU! I GUARANTEE). The time is set in the 5th year of Harry~*Voldemort* R&R plz
1. ACceptEd

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never wanted to live this life. Of all the lives out there, Destiny and Luck (indeed bad luck) have chosen me to live the life of James Black. James Ryan Black. My name is James Ryan Black, fourteen years of age, currently attending an unknown, and an unpopular wizarding school called the The School of Wizardry (How original, I have to admit). Currently, about eighty students attended there, clearly indicating the quality of the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
I live with my muggle parents, rather, adopted muggle parents, in London. They have treated me well throughout the twelve years of life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, it all began when I woke up early in the morning of August, expecting an owl, for the lists of school supplies we needed. Stumbling over piles of books, I yawned, walking out my bedroom, stopping by the hall to say good-morning to my mum who was screeching at Charles to wake up.  
  
  
  
I was in a pretty cranky mood that morning, when I realized that I had to do my werewolves essay from Professor Picklewood. I got even more grumpier when I realized a ton of summer work was due by the end of this month.  
  
  
  
Groaning, I stalked into the dining room, watching my muggle father read the newspaper, taking no notice of me. Helping myself with some toast, I turned on the television.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mail's here, squirt" Charles threw a thick envelope on my face.  
  
  
  
Glaring at him, I stared down at the letter;  
  
  
  
  
  
To: Mr. Black  
  
  
  
  
  
Confused, I flipped the envelope, to see an unfamiliar crest stamped on it. Curious, I opened the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I gasped, Hogwarts...it was the most famous- "What is it?" Charles glanced at me, spreading jam on his toast.  
  
  
  
"This is not right, I'm fourteen....I'm not a first year, why-" Charles impatiently grabbed the letter and cleared his throat, reading it out loud.  
  
  
  
Charles frowned, after reading a few sentences his eyes squinting. "Don't you already go to that wizard school of yours....?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me that!" I fustratedly snatched the letter away. I quickly scanned the letter, "Ah ha!" My eyes dropped to the bottom of the paper where it read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.....-We are informed of you currently attending The School of Wizardry, and Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts has already consulted with your current Headmaster BiggleKey. You have permission and are allowed to transfer to Hogwarts. We will await your owl.  
  
Enclosed is a list of Fourth-year school supplies. We are pleased to have you come.-  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall.  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grinning now, I felt like jumping up and down. Controlling myself, I gave my letter to my father to see it. With a grunt, my father spoke, "So you want to go there, now? What difference does it make?-"  
  
  
  
"Please, all I need is your permission to go there-"  
  
  
  
"Very well, Charles, give me a paper and a pen- James, you will be sending this by owl, I presume?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to contain my excitement, I hooted, my owl, Merlin, seeing this, also hooted along with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day my mother shrieked, shattering my eardrums for changing schools without her approval. I felt sorry for my father, who fell down in surprise by mum's screeching. I reckon she was furious because I think she fancied my ex-Dark Arts teacher Professor Micklebeever. Anyway, she was plenty mad, her face violet, her watery eyes flashing. Charles silently laughed behind her back causing me to grin.  
  
  
  
"What is so funny James?!" mum spoke between her clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
My smile vanished instantly, "Nothing, nothing at all mum"  
  
  
  
Mum sighed, (I sighed in relief) her anger was cooling.  
  
  
  
"Give me the letter"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly I was scared. I handed her the Hogwart's letter apprehensively. I was scared she might do something frightening.....such as ripping the letter into shreds.  
  
  
  
  
  
After re-reading my letter about four times, mum folded the letter and stuck it in her poket. "We will go shopping for the school supplies before dinner-"  
  
  
  
"Thanks mum-"  
  
  
  
"Whatever" Mum sighed, she walked out of the living room, not before glaring at Charles.  
  
  
  
"Phew, I never seen mum so sad before" Charles grinned, as mum stalked into her room.  
  
  
  
"Must be Professor Micklebeever," I muttered amused.  
  
  
  
"Yea, whoo boy, don't know what she sees in him. He looks like-"  
  
  
  
"A beaver" I laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note : Okay, not bad? Not good? Please review, I really like them! =)  
  
Any questions and comments ~ in the review! This is the end of Chapter One (of course),  
  
Feel free to e-mail me or anything. This is my first Harry Potter (sorta) fic. PLEASE REVIEW!! ::Ahem:: Thank you.........  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	2. HogwarTS

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Platform nine and what?" Charles practically yelled at my ear. I winced and shouted back, "Nine and three-quarters!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, remind me that I do not like witches and wizards, James, they are confusing...." Charles stared up confused.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no such thing, James, ugh! The School of Wizardry was much easier to go to-" Mum complained loudly, as a passerby looked at her as if she was mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
My face brightened crimson, feeling many eyes on our family in this train station. I was pretty certain that we looked abnormal, dragging a huge trunk and a caged tawny owl. "Mum!" I whispered, my eyes darting around wishing that the strangers would look away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hummph!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh! Look!" father pointed to a sandy-headed boy also carrying with him, a trunk and an owl. "He must be a wizard going to Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
I felt my heart soar instantly, as I ran to the boy. "Excuse me"  
  
  
  
The boy turned, his eyes were grey-green, his body too gangly and long for his boy-ish face. "Hi....you're not a muggle, are you?" the boy asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"No, my name's James Black, erm, do you know where platform nine and three- quarters is?" asked I.  
  
  
  
The boy grinned, "The name's Jay Sikem, you are new to Hogwarts? You look pretty old for a first-year."  
  
  
  
"I'm a transfer student" I explained. ("Of course!" Jay had exclaimed)  
  
  
  
"Well, to get through platform nine and three quarters, you have to get through the barrier, you see (Jay pointed), between platform ten and platform nine.....got that?"  
  
  
  
I nodded, those were pretty easy instructions, "That's it?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, huh" Jay grinned, "Well, see you at the other side!" with that said, Jay pushed on his luggage and ran towards the barrier, he disappeared and went through it.  
  
  
  
"James!" I heard my mum running towards me.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I know how to get there" I declared confidently as mum wrapped her arms around me, "Have a good year, dear"  
  
  
  
"I will, mum"  
  
  
  
"Good luck squirt, see ya!" Charles waved, my father waved also as he handed me my luggage.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye!" I waved, and as I did I turned to face the very hard-looking barrier. Taking a deep breath, I began to walk towards it, pushing my luggage as I went. Soon, I began running and then sprinting. Closing my eyes, I ran, it would be any second now........  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes.  
  
  
  
I was there, Hogwarts Express, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked out the window of the train, seeing the train slowly depart Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Sighing happily, I rummaged through my pocket and felt satisfied with the twenty galleons in there.  
  
  
  
"James!"  
  
  
  
I turned to see the boy, I had met before in the train station, Jay Sikem.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I sit there? Everywhere else is pretty full" Jay asked, his eyes dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, have a seat" I patted to the seat in front of me, obediently Jay sat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.... are you going to be a fourth year?" I asked  
  
  
  
"Yea, you too?" seeing that I had nodded, Jay smiled, "I'm new too"  
  
  
  
"You transfer-"  
  
  
  
"Yup, ever....since- you-know-what has happened...." Jay suddenly whispered.  
  
"You-Know-What?" I wondered.  
  
  
  
"You don't know?" Jay exclaimed, watching the other boy shake his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you have heard of the death of Cedric Diggory-haven't you? (I nodded) Well my dad, he found out because he's got connections to find out what's going on, he's one of the Beaters of England-" Jay started  
  
  
  
"Your dad is a national Quidditch player?" I asked, my eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah" Jay waved a hand, "that's not important.....the important thing is that they think (Jay's voice dropped lower) that You-Know-Who's back"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" I jumped from his seat. I felt my heart pounding.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh" Jay hushed, "Not many people know about this.....my father asked Headmaster Dumbledore if it was okay for me to come here, because of You- Know-Who, of course Dumbledore said yes."  
  
  
  
I fell silent, thinking. Voldemort....he has returned? The vision of my muggle family dead before me, was too horrifying to imagine.  
  
  
  
Jay, who was a boy, who hated silence, interrupted, "Wasn't that the reason why you transferred here?"  
  
  
  
I shook my head, "No, I-I got a letter from Hogwarts saying that they wanted me here"  
  
  
  
"Really?" said Jay, "Do you know Dumbledore or something?"  
  
  
  
"No, I've never met him.....only know him for his reputation-" I spoke  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Jay uncertainly drifted. I stared at him for a couple of seconds and quickly turned away.  
  
  
  
"So you're from a muggle family?" Jay broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" I replied,  
  
  
  
"I dunno, you seem awfully er- disconnected with the wizarding world...." Jay continued, "Heck, do you even order the Daily Prophet to your house?"  
  
  
  
"Nope, my dad- my adopted dad, he-doesn't actually appreciate.....er-well us" I carefully said, "But I get mail sometimes from a few of my old friends..."  
  
  
  
"Ah....well um that's great. Never understood Muggles in my life, man they are weird," Jay muttered, "I'm glad I'm a wizard with- erm (He blushed glancing at me) a good family, my dad, he's pretty popular, but he pays attention to me and my sister. He hates the press, reporters...especially the Rhita Skeeter woman, ugh, after she described my father as a mad- selfish booger, my dad actually cursed her. (Jay's face lit with remembrance) They had to take her to the hospital, after she recovered, she stayed far from our family" Jay grinned.  
  
  
  
I grinned back, "I wish I had a father like that!"  
  
  
  
Jay shrugged, "My sister's pretty evil sometimes, her evilness could probably compete with You-Know-Who......" Jay chuckled nervously, "She's the odd one of our family. Real interested in being a communist...."  
  
  
  
I laughed, "I have a brother, Charles, and he's a real riot. Jokes around, plays pranks, pretty cool for a fella like that"  
  
  
  
Jay raised an eyebrow, "Which reminds me, I've got to stock up on Dung bombs when we visit Hogsmeade this year." I grinned, "Yeah"  
  
  
  
As we both stared out the window, the train slowed, soon halting.  
  
  
  
"We're here" Jay said in a hushed awe tone, "Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ch.3 is made, gotta post it.....  
  
Hope you liked it, ppl please continue reading......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	3. SoRted

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt my throat tighten into a tight knot as Professor McGonagall finished reading the last of the first-years' names.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, there are two transfer students who will be attending Hogwarts from now on.....James Black and Jay Sikem"  
  
  
  
  
  
Murmurs and loud voices suddenly seized the Great Hall, ("Sikem? Isn't that the Beater of England-", "Woah!") I glanced at Jay, who was very much turning pink. Something flickered in the corner of my eye, I looked up at the teacher's table. There, a great dog sat next to the teacher, Hagrid, its tongue out, its tail waving. My eye caught something else, a nasty-looking professor, greasy hair, sallow skin, he was looking at me, something in his black coal eyes,....- something more like anger or...(I shook my head)....hatred?  
  
  
  
  
  
"They will be sorted, also-" Professor McGonagall briefly spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Black, James"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up, my eyes wide. "Good luck, see you in Gryffindor!" Jay grinned at me pounding my fragile, about-to-break back.  
  
  
  
I marched awkwardly, and sat on the stool. I slowly plopped the Sorting Hat on my head and waited.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm, courage, bravery, an easy choice a tiny voice spoke in my head, surprising me. Loyalty, Cunning, Humor, ahhh a natural cleverness? Where should I put you- my eyes automatically drifted to the Gryffindor table.  
  
  
  
Gryffindor? the hat chuckled James Black, of course, I will put you in-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat hollered, my pounding heart slowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned, and ran towards my table, stopping to hear the whole school roaring with laughter. "What?" I was confused, happy, and feeling silly at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the red-haired twins of Gryffindor pointed to his head. I reached for my head,  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" I grinned. I had forgotten to give back the hat, it was still on my head.  
  
Grinning broadly, I walked haughtily back, gave a deep bow of apology to Professor McGonagall, who swiped the hat off my head with a stern look. I sprinted back.  
  
  
  
"Sikem, Jay" Professor McGonagall silenced the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Jay who had obviously fell down in laughter, straightened himself and looked a wee bit green.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching Jay stuggle with the hat, I felt sorry for the guy, his face pale, his eyes shut, and his mouth, mouthing words silently...-  
  
  
  
  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole table exploded, the red-haired twins jumping on top of the table hollering, and I, myself, pounding the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did it! Oh yea!" Jay shouted above the cheering, his face red from screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
The old man named Albus Dumbledore, stood up his blue eyes amused. "Now, now may I remind you, because of something that has happened teachers will now be more careful monitoring and supervising you." His eyes twinkled at Jay, who pretended to die of hunger.  
  
  
  
"Let the Feast begin"  
  
  
  
  
  
Magically the food appeared on our golden dishes, Jay whistled, "I think, I'm gonna like it here in Hogwarts-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hear, hear!" I loudly shouted, holding the golden cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was tired, my back aching, my arms sore. It was eight p.m., ten more minutes until class started. After waking Jay up by accidently stepping on his face, Jay got unusually cranky.  
  
"What were you doing on the floor sleeping?" "Probably fell, while sleeping" Jay muttered his face reddening.  
  
Shrugging, I silently took the parchment of schedules and read it out loud;  
  
"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me we're gonna have our first class with that old hag" Jay complained, slowly getting up.  
  
"Quit complaining, we are going to be late-we only have about- oh- five minutes!" I grumbled, changing my clothes, "Don't look"  
  
Jay snorted, "Like I want to- and we aren't the only ones late you know, look, the Gryffindor is asleep!" I frowned, sure enough, the whole Gryffindor was asleep, not one of them awake.  
  
Suddenly Jay grinned, his eyes brightened, "Why don't we just-" I couldn't resist, "wake them up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay gasped after me, as we both fled. We ducked as a flying slipper shot out through the air.  
  
  
  
"Geez, people these days have no sense of humor" I muttered sprinting out of the common room and into the corridors.  
  
  
  
"Didn't realize they'd get so angry- I mean, they HAD to wake up some time" Jay mumbled grasping his wand, just in case.  
  
  
  
"We are officially late" I stated, staring at my watch, "Eight-thirty"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't the only ones"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I liked it pretty much in all my classes so far, it was fun joking around with Jay, learning new spells and stuff. I could tell it was much better here than The School of Wizardry. Transfiguration had been interesting and better than expected. I think I was getting used to Professor McGonagall's barks.  
  
  
  
"Whatta we have next?" I yawned as we trudged to our dormitory.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Potions" Jay excitedly whispered, "I was always into Potions, can't wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't wait to be killed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I whirled around to see a small flaming red-haired girl, "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's not a polite thing to say dear James-" Jay said "Oh my apologies dear lady, may I kindly ask for your name?" I bowed in the most gentleman-ish way I could.  
  
  
  
  
  
The girl blushed, "Ginny Weasley"  
  
  
  
"A Weasley! Why, I can tell m'lady that you are indeed a fair lady, judging from your family. I believe you have a wonderful family, may I state only one oddball which happens to be your brother Percy" Jay shook her hand in delight, pushing me away.  
  
  
  
"You guys remind me of the twins!" Ginny mumbled her eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, what a compliment to compare us with the greatest pranksters of all time! I do not know what to say!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
I grinned, "Then don't say anything."  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed, "I just overheard you two getting all enthusiastic about Potions, well don't expect anything." Ginny paused hesitantly her laughter dying, "Actually expect the worse."  
  
  
  
"You're a fourth year Gryffindor like us!" I realized, recognizing her face from Herbology.  
  
  
  
"No!" Jay mockingly, incredulously shouted.  
  
"I am" Ginny stated, "And we better hurry to Potions before Snape kills us"  
  
Assuming "Snape" was the professor, I nodded, "Yea its getting late."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued of course.........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you ppl for reviews, please continue reading, the story will get exciting later, with Voldemort and-and am I giving too much? Find out! READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE....em you will-er regret it!  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	4. The UgLy

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy cricket, this teacher sure knows how to scare his students" Jay murmured his eyes darting on the many jars of heads in the dark dungeon room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded, "Ole Snape must hate his students"  
  
  
  
  
  
"And WE are about to change that" Jay grinned, as Ginny snorted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Jay irritably muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't even try talking to Snape, he hates Gryffindor the most" Ginny stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That makes it even more interesting" I replied sitting taking a seat in the front of the room. Ginny let a big angry cry, "You guys are so stubborn, fine! When Snape gets here-ohhhhh! Go lose points for Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
She stalked angrily to join the Gryffindors at the back of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay shook his head, "She's definitely mad if you ask me" he sat besides me taking out his Potions' ingredients with pure eagerness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, hey-!" I cried out in surprise, as some idiot (If you ask me) knocked me over, with his stupid cauldron of his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch it!" a cold voice shot back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I spun to face that jerk.  
  
  
  
  
  
I found myself face to face with a handsome boy's scowling face. His hair was jet-back, neatly combed, his eyes ice-blue. "Who do you think you are?" I tried to calm myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy sneered, "You the new transfer student? Are you stupid or something, why aren't sitting in the back with all those other Gryffindors?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Jay loudly shouted, his eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, you're Sikem huh? The famous Sikem....I'm sure you know me?" the pretty boy glared at Jay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay frowned, "How the hell should I know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My name's Richard.....(He paused purposely), Richard Malbrige?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I scowled, "We-", I stopped staring at the gaping face of Jay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay's face was frozen his mouth opening and closing wordlessly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess, I refreshed your dull mind" Richard briskly sneered. Without another word, he motioned for his friends, and found seats across our own.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You-you know him?" I hesitantly asked, still frowning at Richard who was busy talking with his friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay turned to me, still refusing to talk, his face bright red.  
  
  
  
  
  
At last he spoke, "I hate that guy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Not knowing what to say, I awkwardly patted his shoulder, as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, are you going to join us?" Ginny's extremely annoying voice asked. She was standing before us her eyes blazing. "Snape's coming any minute"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No" I muttered furiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Just don't fight with Slytherin here, Snape favors them", she walked slowly back to her seat again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I muttered angrily to myself. This was not my day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Weasley, I would appreciate you to stop your bickering, it is disturbing my class. Five points from Gryffindor." a cold silky voice snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to see the same ugly greasy-man I had seen during the Sorting. I did not like him the first sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny's face grew the same color as her hair as Professor Snape quickly walked towards the front of the classroom, to the teacher's table, which was in front of my desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cursing blindly at Ginny and my own stubbornness, I wondered why I had decided to sit here in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to look at Jay who obviously had gotten over Richard's name, he looked awkwardly at the teacher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Droning out Snape's voice (He was calling out the attendance), I stared at one of his jars illuminating the darkness, wondering if that was a crab or a turtle inside there. Maybe both.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Black, James"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up, "Present, sir" and went back into day-dreaming, wondering what would happen if I broke that jar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Something broke my day-dream,....it was the silence. I hastily looked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You seem very interested in my little collection there, Mister Black" I looked into Snape's eyes glittering, wondering if his face could get any uglier, "Perhaps you would like to pay more attention to what I have been saying-Thirty points from Gryffindor"  
  
  
  
  
  
If I thought that my day was worse, I was wrong, my day was hell.  
  
  
  
"That's not fair!" Jay cried out, standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
If I thought that Snape's face was ugly, I was wrong, his face was too ugly for "ugly".  
  
  
  
Snape's smirk vanished instantly, "Fifty-points"  
  
  
  
  
  
That shut Jay up, his face defeated, his butt on his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape continued to look at me, his face contorted with something like; hate, disgust, loathe, despise, and of course did I mention detest?  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I was plenty angry myself, although I did not have the courage to look at the poor ugly face of Professor Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishing he would just continue with the stupid attendance, I scowled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, he did not, "May I ask what school you had attended before, mister Black?"(No you may not, I furiously thought)  
  
  
  
  
  
Biting down my anger, "The School of Wizardry,...sir"  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape smirked, his lips twisted, "Ah, the School of Wizardry-never heard of it, although I'm sure that they have taught you a few manners- and hopefully a few things of magic- (Richard snorted, my face reddened), no doubt" he paused, "you are a poor student"  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know if it was Snape's little speech or Richard's laugh, but I fumed, he wasn't going to tell me these things and get away with it.  
  
  
  
I looked away, ashamed, my face burning, trying to drown out the sniggering of the Slytherin gang. It was best not argue with the teacher right now, surely he will want to round up more points from Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
However, Jay did things without thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay stood up again this time his hands curled into fists, I stood up with him trying to get him to sit down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape's eyes flashed, as I forced Jay down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Detention for you Mister Sikem, I am pretty sure that your dear father will not be able to get you out of this," Snape spat, "As for you mister Black you have caused the whole Gryffindor class to stay another period of Potions, working" (I heard Ginny groan louder than anyone else, somehow in the back)  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, perhaps I was mistaken, Snape was a git, and a- something that we are not permitted to say in schools. The whole class was horrible, I would rather do my essay work for Professor Picklewood than to see that oily professor. Jay was indeed furious with Snape for the whole day after the assignment of his detention. In fact, I caught him scribbling a lot of nasty words the whole day. I helped. Ginny acted as annoying (Her I-told- you-so attitude did not help) as ever, Jay refused to speak to her. If I thought everything about Hogwarts was just wonderful, I was wrong, it had Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you get that through your thick-skull mister Sikem?" Jay bitterly imitated Snape's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was in a cranky mood, "Don't even try to act like him, before I knock your head by accident" I grumbled pounding on an invisible Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay grunted, "I hate that -" saying a word that could earn another detention for a month.  
  
  
  
  
  
I did not understand Snape's dislike for me. Indeed that professor hated everyone he saw, but the way he looked at me, I certainly knew he had a certain special amount of hatred in store for me, which quite got me angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
I haven't done anything, that-  
  
  
  
  
  
"James Black?" a fifth-year girl with curly brown hair came up to me, her eyes curious. I looked at her robes identifying her as a Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's me" I tiredly mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked delighted, and held out a hand, "My name is Hermione Granger"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay.....?" I shook her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you like to join S.P.E.W.? It's an organization that fights against house-elves enslavement-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-" Jay looked at her as if she was nutters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione stopped looking as stern as Professor McGonagall had looked when we transformed my hat into a horse....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, I came here because Professor Dumbledore has asked me to get you- he is waiting in his office, you may follow me" Hermione her brown eyes darkened.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er- alright" I replied, as she whirled about and walked down the staircase, halting and jumping over a trick step.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming with you" Jay said  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded, hurrying to keep up with Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter four  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it isn't getting all exciting, but trust me, it'll be a lot better, plz review and wait fer my next chapter ppl!  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	5. FuDgE

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This has been the fourth this week, Cornelius! You must not ignore it-" an angry voice silenced the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Muggles- they- they- from natural accidents! Believe me Dumbledore, please, they are natural deaths!" a high scared whine interrupted the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked awkwardly at Hermione, I didn't think we were supposed listen to this argument, however, it sounded quite interesting.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, hold on, one moment" Hermione looking plenty awkward herself, quit herself from wringing her hands and ran up ahead and into through the office door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay looked at me, an eyebrow rose. "What do you suppose-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James!" Hermione appeared, the door opened slightly, "Come"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked slowly, wondering what I have done wrong, "Must've been Snape" I thought miserably.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay started to follow, when Hermione stopped him, she looked strict, "I said James, only"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay halted, giving me the who-does-she-think look. "Well, in that case.....g'luck James, hope you don't get expelled"  
  
  
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Not before you, Jay-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you hurry up?" Hermione impatiently stomped her feet, "Dumbledore is waiting"  
  
  
  
  
  
I straightened and marched in.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as I walked in trying to make my hair look nice and neat, I saw a small man, his hair matted with sweat, one hand grasping on his bowler hat, the other trembling nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned to see Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes unnaturally calm, his beard extremely long, his half-spectacles looking down upon me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how to say this, but a sudden feeling of relief poured over me, seeing that Dumbledore was smiling.  
  
  
  
"P-Professor" I stammered, Hermione looked as tall as ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Mister Black, I would like you to meet, the Minister of Magic, Mr. Fudge" Dumbledore slowly averted his eyes toward the small man in the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mister Fudge" trying hard not to act like a moron, I grinned hesitantly, shaking the poor man's shaking hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then-Then I shall be speaking with you Albus....later?" Mr. Fudge turned to Dumbledore his left eye twitching.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore gave a small nod, watching Mr. Fudge stumble out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird, I didn't know that Fudge acted like this. Thought he had more courage than this...(Supposed to be a Minister and all).....something must be scaring him, I grinned, that-that was funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing my grin, Hermione, nudged me in the ribs, I looked up at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You've sent for me, Professor?" I hesitantly asked, wondering why Mr. Fudge was so afraid of Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's smile vanished, his eyes darkening (I gasped, okay maybe Snape did talk to him), "Miss Granger, will you excuse us?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione nodded importantly and quietly shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It was Professor Snape" I suddenly bursted out (I was scared, heck I was about to be expelled!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore slowly walked to his desk. "Severus? You have been mistaken dear boy"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh" I stupidly mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I am about to say will hurt you-will not be good news, James" Dumbledore's eyes were definitely not twinkling anymore, "Do you know of Voldemort's rebirth?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The question took me by surprise. "Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very good, I will not have to waste anytime with that matter" Dumbledore carefully spoke, "I am sorry- (I jerked forward, I was ready to handle any kind of news, as long as I wasn't expelled) your Muggle family they have been found dead"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked, I hadn't been ready for this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore did not say anything for a while. I could not say anything. This had to be a joke. It wasn't funny. It was the dumbest joke-I have ever- ever.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I could feel Dumbledore slowly guiding me to a chair. Numbly I sat down. My vision blurring. Why was it blurring? I didn't understand. Why was my throat so tight? I could hardly breathe. I don't know how long I have been sitting there, Dumbledore patting me reassuringly, softly whispering comfort words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was weird. I never cried in my life. A dull buzzing filled my ear. I couldn't hear properly. Funny. Not exactly. But it was funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally my voice cracked, "They-He, Voldemort, killed my mum?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's eyes suddenly flashed, "Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He killed mum" my voice sounded funny, "He killed dad too, I suppose"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A sudden blow hit my stomach, "He killed Charles"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore did not say anything; I continued, the ringing of my ears a bit louder, "Why would he do such a terrible thing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because of his hatred of Muggles" Dumbledore patted my shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? Why did he kill them?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore paused, his eyes studying me, "It does not matter." Quickly getting up he spoke, "You will be excused from all classes until you recover- I'm sorry James, Voldemort has taken already three other families of Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm alright, I could go to my classes" I quickly stood up from my daze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore also stood up, he looked as if he wanted to say more but quickly changed his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked to the door my hand gripping tightly on the doorknob, I turned, "What will happen to me? I mean where will I go?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore replied, "You will find out. Soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter five  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is the beginning of Voldemort's affect on James' life. More important things coming up. Thanx everyone for reviewing, really appreciate it. Hoped you enjoyed, starting my sixth chapter....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	6. The UgLy NuMBER tWo

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked out of that office, feeling as if I had been punched in the guts. I felt dizzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey" Jay cried out, realizing I had came out, "Y-You weren't expelled" Jay chuckled nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
I forced a smile, ignoring my headache, "Of course not"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay, looked expectantly, "Then......?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, er- he scolded me, you know, said I should act better" I lied, wishing Jay would stop looking at me like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It must've been Snape!" Jay exclaimed bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I lamely nodded. Hermione, the prefect walked towards us.  
  
"Must've been" I mumbled, glancing at Hermione.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well about S.P.E.W-" Hermione started (Jay coughed, which strangely sounded like: Let's run)  
  
  
  
  
  
"There you are Hermione!" a loud voice boomed through the corridors.  
  
  
  
  
  
We all wheeled about, Hermione looking worried, "Ron! What are you doing here? We have something called a curfew you know, it is ten o'clock!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A gangly tall red-haired fifth-year walked towards us, along with a skinny companion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since when were you so worried about rule-breaking?" Ron grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since I became a prefect" Hermione snapped, Jay gasped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" Jay whispered, I turned to look at the skinny black- haired boy trying hard to cover his scar.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem" Hermione interrupted, "Harry, Ron- This is James and Jay, both the new trouble makers (Jay beamed proudly)"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi" I mumbled trying not to gape at Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello" Jay weakly smiled, "Name is Jay Sikem, this is James Black"  
  
  
  
  
  
After exchanging plenty of "Hello's" and "Hi's", we awkwardly stared at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well" a soft voice startled all of us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape. I would've swore that he was stalking us or something.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape, I can explain-" Hermione declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I did not ask you to talk Miss Granger-" Snape turned to me his eyes filled with hate, (Hermione blushed) "What would you Gryffindors be doing out here, especially past curfew (I looked amused at Ron and Jay who looked as if they could bite Snape's head off any moment)?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape turned his hooked nose to Harry, his eyes also flashing, "Well, well, well Mister Potter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry fidgeted looking innocent as possible, his face red from anger. Somehow that struck me very funny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is so funny Black?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-Nothing"  
  
  
  
  
  
"So it seems that Mister Black and Mister Sikem has just joined your little rule-breaking fan club" Snape snarled at all of us. "Fifty points from each of you for wandering out in the corridors at night"  
  
  
  
  
  
We all glared at him, knowing that if we talked back, Snape would gleefully take more points from Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wishing Snape would leave, I hung my head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you are caught by me once again in the near future I believe, I will make sure that you will be expelled (Snape's eyes focused on me)" Snape's eyes glittered strangely, as I sighed in relief, he was leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But he didn't leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As you can see, the day that I had was not good so far......and adding Snape to this horrible day...... I don't know. It was not a really good thing. I could've felt a huge amount of frustration bubbling inside of me. All I could think was of how much I regretted coming here to Hogwarts. I should've listened to mum. But now all of them were dead. Dead. Something I could not understand. I guess the question of the day was:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why won't Snape leave?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you love bothering us so!?" Jay dramatically cried out in frustration and in anger. (My face lit up, I felt like getting into a fight)  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how to explain it but somehow Snape's face grew twice as ugly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mister Sikem, if you do not want your detention to lengthen into two more months, then keep your abnormally enormous mouth moving....." Snape dangerously barked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at the daring Jay, who looked especially like a dangerous poisonous snake tamer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape, please, since you have already punished us, please do go away, YOU LOUSY GIT-" I (Trust me, I did not know what I was doing at the time) audibly shouted, I could feel the heat rising up from my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You five will come with me to my office" Snape's voice grew twice as dangerous, soft and quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I could feel all of them staring at me, my head was suddenly pounding. My mouth was dry, my throat.....did I have a throat? I could feel my vision spinning strangely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mum? Dad? Charles?" I choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My eyes flickered open. I could hear faint hushed voices quietly whispering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But Headmaster-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I tell you Severus, I assure you, he had no idea what he was saying. He is suffering under a tremendous amount of pain-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He........had....... no right" (I recognized Snape's voice right away, his voice shaking in anger)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Severus" a sharp voice silenced him, "Do not make this.....personal, I want you, as a professor, to be there to comfort, not find fault in the boy"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course Headmaster" Snape's voice sounded again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is five in the morning, you must have rest."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is hard, Headmaster, ever since- (Dumbledore sighed)" Snape continued, "He-He is waiting Headmaster, he is biding his time again......(I strained my ears to hear what Snape was saying)....wants revenge-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know- (Dumbledore faintly whispered sounding tired) Go to bed Severus, you will need it"  
  
  
  
  
  
I frowned in the dark. I must've been in the hospital wing. Their conversation was just outside the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
I almost fell over when the door suddenly creaked open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"P-Professor" I stuttered, as bright lights shined on my squinty eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore did not look surprised, "James, you are awake"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-Yes sir" I stammered, trying to get over the surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And-" Dumbledore delicately paused, just as the horrid Snape entered the scene. (Great I thought sarcastically)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Black!" Snape snarled suddenly his coal eyes landing on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi" I weakly grinned, knowing that Snape couldn't do anything once Dumbledore was here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape was looking very uncomfortable himself, "I think I will go to bed Headmaster"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good night Severus" Dumbledore absently answered, taking a seat next to my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape quickly strode out, his dark cloak swishing silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked back expectantly at Professor Dumbledore, feeling much better.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do see that your headache has disappeared" Dumbledore smiled (I hesitantly smiled too)  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor- I-I overheard your conversation with Professor Snape-" I admitted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore just continued smiling, his sapphire eyes twinkling with forgiveness, "That is quite alright, James"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks" I felt better, "Who was Snape- Professor Snape talking about"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Dumbledores' eyes did not seem so warm anymore, "I think you know, James"  
  
  
  
  
  
I froze. Hesitantly, "V-Voldemort?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore seemed delighted, "I also see that you are not afraid of Lord Voldemort's name"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrugged, "Many people in my- my old school weren't afraid"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes- I know your old Headmaster well, Professor Bigglekey was it? (I nodded), yes very cheerful fellow, excellent professor, however, it seems as though age is getting the best of him (I frowned, funny the way Professor Dumbledore was saying that)"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor, can-can I ask you a question?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It seems you already have" Dumbledore's smile was back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh?" I was confused, "Oh.." I mumbled when I finally figured it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may ask" Dumbledore said  
  
  
  
  
  
"Erm, I know this is kind of a repetitive question but- Where will I stay, once the year is over?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"With your biological father, I hope"  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?" I fell off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is da end of this chapter, hoped you enjoyed, next chapt, coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS..I NEED REVIEWS...  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	7. oN beD

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, are you hurt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up at Dumbledore, unable to swallow what he just bluntly said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I don't think I heard you properly Professor-" I stammered, my eyes blinking rapidly making sure I wasn't hallucinating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he stood up. I stood up from the floor, ignoring my aching back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James Black, you indeed have a father, a biological father"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I fell over again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up quickly. "W-what- sir, I don't have a father-my father is dead- he was a Muggle-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sternly stared at me for a few moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
This could not be! This could not be! If I really did have a biological father alive, why did he abandon me? Why had he sent me in the Muggle orphanage to live for two years!? My head continued its pounding. My head crammed with questions.  
  
  
  
  
  
I continued rambling, "I can't! He- my real father is dead, so is my real mother!-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am sorry James, I shouldn't have told you, but it is more easier if the news reaches you sooner" Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does he- he know- about me?" I timidly asked, my head still hurting.  
  
  
  
  
  
After another long pause, "Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
I flinched. He knew. He KNEW. And he never-  
  
  
  
  
  
"From time, James, you will understand why your father has-left you (More like abandoned, I darkly thought). But now-now, you will not"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With difficulty, Dumbledore started again, "Your father is a wizard James, so is your mother....Your mother died after giving you, and your father-your father-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ran away" I bitterly finished.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore took a seat, "He had to"  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So-Professor, who exactly is this man- I mean my father- What-What's his name?" I slowly worded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can not tell you,-in fact" Dumbledore's smile was back, "I arranged him to meet you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I gaped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Meet him in person?" I couldn't hold back, "When? How?-"  
  
  
  
"Anytime you are ready" Dumbledore answered.  
  
  
  
I paused, "I don't think I'll ever be ready, Professor"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So for the rest of the er-night (morning more likely), I stayed in the hospital wing, thinking. Brooding.....  
  
  
  
  
  
I wonder- I shrugged away the thought. The guy who left me alone-that little (.......), he- he left me! He was no father of mine! God, who the hell did he think he was? Suddenly I wondered if, during the year, if I can visit one of those Muggle psychology programs that they have specializing the bonding of father and son sort of things.  
  
I flipped over on my bed blinking at the darkness. Dumbledore had said that if I thought I was ready, to call him at his office. I don't even think I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'd rather stay in the orphanage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because of HIM (Pummeling my pillow angrily), I would have stayed in the orphanage all my life! The kind Muggles, my only family, because of THEM, I learned what love and family was. Now they were dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dead  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked again. Good thing I was the only one in this room.  
  
  
  
  
  
I flipped over, uncomfortably again. Voldemort. I hated that name. The sound of it. I'll make sure he paid. It was his fault! If it weren't for him, I would have still had my family, and not know that I had a bum father who abandoned me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort. What was so frightening about him? What!? I grinned at my own boldness. I'll make sure he paid. A sudden wave of fatigue overwhelmed me. I guess I was tired, rambling on and on about revenge. Tired......sleepy........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH JAMES!" a high pitch annoying voice woke me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh" I grunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the background I heard Madam Pomprey yelling, "Oh be quiet! He needs his rest! He's asleep!-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOT FOR LONG MA'AM!" the voice hollered.  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "What-what-?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You up now?" I groaned seeing Jay's grinning face, as he jumped on my bed shaking me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm UP!" I pushed him off of me, getting up stretching.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man, why'd you faint on me like that!" Jay angrily got up, as I yawned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" I mumbled trying to shrug the sleepiness away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay scowled, "You gave all of us a scare you know-Falling like that, without even telling me-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It wasn't a joke" It was my turn to frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay grinned, "I know, you should've seen the look on Hermione's face- she was shrieking along with Snape"  
  
  
  
  
  
I slowly smiled, "Snape?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that he felt sorry for you or anything" Jay glanced at Pomprey (Madam Pomprey: "Get out!") Jay ignored, "Snape was shrieking at Hermione to stop shrieking, man-"  
  
  
  
"Mister SIKEM!" Madam Pomprey hollered  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Snape kinda sounded like Ms. Pomprey here" Jay's grin widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed. I guess that was it for Madam Pomprey, she practically threw him out the door-  
  
  
  
  
  
"OUCH!" Jay's voice could be heard outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed, slowly lying down on my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madam Pomprey sniffed, "Mister Black?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomprey?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Weasley is here to see you"  
  
  
  
  
  
I groaned, "What does she want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madam Pomprey raised an eyebrow, "Isn't she your friend?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I glared at her, "No-no, she is NOT my friend"  
  
  
  
  
  
Pomprey shrugged, "She's here nonetheless-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you kick her out like the way you kicked Jay-" I began, as Ginny's face appeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
I groaned louder, (Madam Pomprey giving me that look). With a finally sniff, Madam Pomprey walked away, quickly tending another patient who had just came in this morning with a quill stuck up his nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well" I began, as Ginny walked towards my bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I gaped. I hadn't been ready for this. Ginny- Of course, I expected her to come to me to start screaming at my face for losing points from Gryffindor. I expected her bossy attitude. Not this Are-You-Alright concern from her.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ginny asked irritably, "Did I just ask the most hardest question in the world?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I am not all right" I grinned, "I will be, once you leave my presence, that is-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed, "I guess you are okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Since when have you been worried for me?" I asked innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny frowned, "This is the thing I get from you, when I only came by to see if you were okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
I glanced up smiling, and my smile vanished instantly, "Sorry" I muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny still did not budge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry- I'm okay- don't pull a hair, sheesh" I mumbled  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny straightened, "Are you coming to class?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I just wanted to warn you, well, we have double Potions-And Snape, or so I have heard, was not very happy with you last night" Ginny replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your brother told you huh?" I wondered aloud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, actually, Harry did-but that does not matter- Does it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, ma'am!" I saluted  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny lingered, "Well, Ron and Harry want to see you-they'll be here- so.....see you later"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny turned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm coming to class, don't worry about Snape"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny's lips almost gave away a smile, "Snape will kill you-He hates you"  
  
  
  
  
  
I grinned, "I know- I like bothering him-it's fun"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are crazy"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, see you" I watched Ginny slip out. I sighed, this world was coming to an end. Ginny and Friendly did not match.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey ya James!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron!" I saw the tall red-haired gangly kid along with Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Madam Pomprey glared at the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess" I shrugged, I grinned, "I heard"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron nodded, "Snape was still angry at you, even when you fainted"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't even know why he hates me so much" I shrugged again, "Why does he hate you guys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same reason here-We don't know- and you know Snape, he hates the world" Ron shook his head. Harry and I laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I better get going to class" I mumbled, getting off the bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrugged, "I feel fine"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's get outta here"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed during my last six chapters:  
  
Tisha, Keara Jordan (Let's kill Snape), Kat, Prongs, Patricia, Pixie, Mercutia13579, Happy Farmer, anime-girl mika, TheStek, pakiprincezz, momo, SaneLunatic.  
  
PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! THEY ARE AIR TO ME!!! I BREATHE THEM!!! I LIVE THEM!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh okay, see you guys in the next chapt.  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	8. BLacK

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And then, Snape conjured a spell to invisibly tie you up and float with him-you know- Hermione, of course was freaked, the nutball she is anyway- Oh and Harry looked as if he wanted to faint himself-" Jay said with a stupid grin plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What were YOU doing?" I asked as we made ourselves down the dungeon floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay looked uncomfortable, "I- you know (I glanced at him), okay, okay-I freaked too, I mean-You were just like down as if you were dead or something and-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, if it weren't the stupid transfer students" a cold voice interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
We wheeled about seeing a small gang of Slytherin sneering at us. Oh and of course, Richard Malbrige was the leader of these losers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it weren't the pretty boy" I snarled, as Malbrige's hand reached for his wand threateningly.  
  
  
  
"We heard what happened last night Black-" Malbrige delicately spun his wand with his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, news sure seem to travel fast" Jay sneered, "You know what I-"  
  
  
  
"Shut your trap Sikem, if you don't want to ruin your family"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay looked stomped, his face beet red.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing Jay, I glared at Richard, "What do you mean by that Malbrige?"  
  
  
  
Malbrige smirked, "I don't know- Why don't you ask Sikem over there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I glanced at Jay questioningly as Jay reached for his own wand.  
  
  
  
"I don't care if your father is the manager vice-president-whatever- I'll kill you" Jay muttered furious, his hand clutching on the wand, waving it wildly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What-?" I began  
  
  
  
  
  
Malbrige interrupted, "If this is too hard for your tiny brain to understand, Black, my father is Sikem's father's boss- ain't that right Sikem? (I did not even want to see Jay's face) My father can fire him anytime-however, he does not feel like it.....but of course if I can explain to my father about Sikem's.......(he paused) manners, my father will see to it that the famous Thomas Sikem will be fired and lose-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your stupid father can't fire mine cause he's too popular!" Jay shot back  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't insult my father, Sikem" Malbrige narrowed his eyes, "Sooner or later, your father will be nothing but a jobless imbecile-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't make fun of his father" I warned taking out my wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malbrige smirked, "What does your father do Black?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I wordlessly glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay suddenly grinned, "He's Sirius Black"  
  
  
  
  
  
Malbrige and I both gaped at him, "Jay-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking both frightened and helpless at the same time, Malbrige and his lot backed away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go" Malbrige mumbled walking (Almost running) away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why'd you say that, that murderer was my father?" I asked furiously, watching the group of Slytherin stumbling away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay shrugged, "That kept Malbrige's mouth shut though"  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do hope you are happy- calling my father a no-good-convicted murderer" I muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, Sirius Black has the same surname as you do-so, you know, thought I could-"  
  
  
  
  
  
I scowled at him, stalking away. The famous-Azkaban-fleeing Sirius Black. Then a thought flashed in my head. No way-......... Yes, he did have my name- could he possibly? Out of a million people- could he.....be my father? Black was a pretty common name.....The idea was ridiculous and yet- yet- the- the only way to find out was to..........  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Don't take it seriously James- hey wait up! We have Potions-Snape will-" Jay panted trying to keep up with me.  
  
  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jay glared stopping in front of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"To Dumbledore"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"None of your business" I snapped  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your problem James? I'm sorry I made fun of your dad-alright? I mean-"  
  
  
  
  
  
I glared at Jay who looked away, "really, I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, you know what? Just leave me alone, I need to find Dumbledore- go on ahead, tell Snape why I'm going to be late" I calmly said.  
  
  
  
Jay looked hesitant, "You forgive me right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded, "Of course"  
  
  
  
Jay grinned, and ran downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt as if I were going to the Muggle dentist. A weird feeling in my stomach did not exactly comfort me as I told Dumbledore that I wanted to see my father. I just had to make sure he wasn't anyone.......convicted, like Sirius Black for example. Maybe it was curiosity or something but I felt like I was going to be sick. Anyway, he couldn't be Sirius Black-he- he.....a sudden flashback flashed in my mind.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*My flashback*  
  
  
  
"Your father is a wizard James, so was your mother....Your mother died after giving you, and your father-your father-" Dumbledore had said.  
  
  
  
"Ran away" I bitterly finished.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore took a seat, "He had to"  
  
  
  
  
  
*End of my flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly I realized that my flashback did not help me one bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up at Dumbledore looking very grim. He then turned to Professor Lupin, who was in the office too at that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus, please get Harry and er-Snuffles" Dumbledore strangely said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snuffles? Harry? I was one confused boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher looked surprised, "Harry-?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "It will be better if Harry explained"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-professor-sorry for interrupting-er Harry Potter?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at me, "Yes, Harry Potter"  
  
  
  
  
  
I glanced at Lupin who was watching me intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin took his one last gaze at the professor and briefly nodded. He made his way out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he rubbed his temples which made him look extremely old and ancient. I hesitantly started, "So-er he's in Hogwarts I suppose"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Yes- It was your father who asked me to send you here to Hogwarts in fact"  
  
  
  
  
  
I was speechless and then I gulped my tied up throat, "Oh- I see"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore sat by his desk, and offered a seat which I took gratefully.  
  
  
  
"So-"  
  
  
  
  
  
The door creaked open, as Professor Lupin and Harry entered, solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-that was quick" I commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey James" Harry greeted as he took a seat next to mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at him  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay-er- so I guess you know my father, huh?" I finally said when the silence was too unbearable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked away, "Yeah, I know him"  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore interrupted with a cough, "We will leave, since there will be no use for us (looking at Lupin) Harry please explain the best you can"  
  
  
  
  
  
He stood up, took a last look at us and left the room with Professor Lupin (Not before he glanced at the dog who accompanied Harry, and stooped low to scratch its ears.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"So- uh....how do you know him?" I awkwardly asked realizing that everyone was gone, that we were alone in Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable, he took a deep breath, "I know it may sound totally crazy-but- okay to start off, your father is-.........well he's my godfather"  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to digest this I just nodded numbly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is-is he like nice?" I asked dumbly  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the ground, "Yeah"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry broke it, "Yeah, real-er-nice. Actually instead of talking, do you want to see him now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared, "Er-okay"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at Harry expectantly, "Erm is he here or what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he's here" Harry faintly nodded, glancing at the dog who looked ready to pounce.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay....."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Harry spoke, "Sirius, I think he's ready"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius? I wasn't really sure if I had heard Harry properly, all of a sudden the big black dog caught my eye. It...it was growing!!??  
  
  
  
With a cry, I leapt from my chair, and before my eyes, the dog had transformed into a man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh yea I left out a couple of ppl to thank but I got lazy so I didn't type that down. Just like to thank all the people who signed reviews and would like to curse (hex) ppl who didn't......Okay PEOPLE, IT WILL ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS....JUST CLICK ON THAT FRIENDLY LITTLE BOX IN THE LEFT CORNER ON THE BOTTOM!!! THANK YOU~ CHAPTER 9 will BE ARRIVING SHORTLY....have a nice life- Heck do you people actually read the Author's Note (HUH?!)  
  
  
  
Okay I'll stop harassing you ppL. XD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	9. tHe sToRY of Sirius Black

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I gaped at the dark figure my heart thudding loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have come face to face with Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
With another cry, I leapt for the door, when Harry stopped me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! It's okay-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell Harry! What do you mean it's okay? THERE IS A BLOODY MURDERER HERE IN THIS ROOM WITH US!" I hollered trying to get some sense into Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looking grim shook me by my shoulders, "He's not a murderer, you have to understand that first"  
  
  
  
I irritably pushed his hands away and glared at him as if he were mad. I slowly glanced at the skeletal figure of the murderer. My whole body felt like it had been petrified. Scared? Hell yes! Why the hell was this Muggle- murderer-Voldemort supporting-guy doing here?  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing my confusion Harry continued, "He's your father"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked.  
  
  
  
  
  
I made a choked sound as the dark figure slowly walked towards me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I took a step back from him, and the figure hesitantly stopped walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, if this is some kind of joke-it's not very funny" I finally found my voice, shaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sighed, "He's NOT a murderer, trust me-he" Harry looked helplessly at Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exhaling a shaky breath, I replied, "Okay even though he is not a murderer- He still LOOKS LIKE ONE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, and I thought he grew some skin" Harry muttered hesitantly grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man in the corner let out a sigh and finally spoke his hoarse voice, "James- I AM your father"  
  
  
  
  
  
Involutarily, I had a little flashback of the Muggle movie: Star Wars.  
  
  
  
  
  
I numbly stared at him, unable to move at this point. Sirius Black.....who would have ever thought.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden this struck me particularly histerically hilarious. I began to laugh. Or laugh and cry. Or just cry. I don't know, but I was just making noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at me as if I was the insane one here, looking at me strangely.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all stared at me as if I were crazy. Nutters, all of them. Or maybe I WAS crazy.......cause I was seeing Sirius Black calling himself my father..... That was strange. I wanted to see Madam Pomprey now.  
  
  
  
"James, listen to me-" Sirius-my so called father whispered, his eyes desperate. He reached out for me, I jerked away. "I know this is late and......you are my son, my real son"  
  
  
  
  
  
And I thought I was crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stopped laughing or crying or both. "What do you expect me to do Sirius? Come and hug you? Look you are a definite stranger to me- Heck you're not! I mean you're popular! You escaped the greatest wizarding prison! My father- is a murderer? What was Dumbledore thinking?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can explain" Sirius pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him, "I don't want an explanation- oh wait, just one- how on earth did you persuade Dumbledore- DID YOU BRAINWASH THEM?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry scowled, "Listen James, he is your father- HE ISN'T WHO YOU THINK HE IS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then tell me......who is he?" I plopped on the chair far away from the both of them, "I've got all day"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry slowly breathed as he motioned Sirius to sit down. "He was accused of murdering thirteen people of one curse (I edged the chair farther away from them)-however, that's not true- he was innocent"  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry continued shakily, "He had you, as a newborn baby, when I became one- year old, he named you-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll tell the story- I think its more proper that way" Sirius interrupted as Harry nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius looked at me seriously and spoke, "You were born on the Eighth of January, a year younger than Harry. I was......best friends with Harry's father in those days.- We were close, and I was appointed to be the godfather of Harry. I named you after James Potter-Harry's father."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With another deep breath he continued, "Your mother died of labor, her name was Victoria Riddle. Anyway, Voldemort had his eyes on the Potters (Harry looked away)in those days, wanting their lives terminated.....James Potter annointed me as their Secret Keeper to keep the Secret of the Fidelius Charm. I was a coward then, I knew that it was too obvious for me to become their Secret Keeper- and-and so I switched places with a nasty vermin named Peter Pettigrew-" his voice somewhat broke as he looked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pettigrew, betrayed us, he told his stinking master, Voldemort, where Lily and James were hiding......When I got there it was too late. They were dead (I looked at Sirius's haunted face)." Sirius continued, "I searched for revenge, I tracked down Pettigrew, however he escaped killing thirteen people, framing me, and faking his own filthy death" Sirius stopped to face me, "It was my fault of the murder of the Potters-but I would never have betrayed them. I-I did not kill them" his voice cracked.  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.....surely-surely-, "How did you escape?" I asked quietly when I found my voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I don't know, but I did it with my dog-transformation- I just did" Sirius looked at me again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked. What a story.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at me uncertainly, "James?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it" I whispered, "Then-" I looked up Sirius, "Then why did you send me to an orphanage! I mean if you were innocent then how come you went to prison-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius spoke clearly this time, "I think it's obvious James- I-I thought then, that I was mainly to be blamed of the Potters deaths......I was obsessed in finding Pettigrew, I didn't want to bring you with me......all I did was send you to the orphanage...-I'm sorry" Sirius looked down almost as if he were the child, not the parent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's okay" I finally found my voice and stood up hastily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm okay, I mean actually you're like a hero right?" I looked at Sirius before wishing that my voice wasn't so cold, "I mean it was enough reason to abandon me and look for a nutball to kill him-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, Sirius-" Harry began.  
  
  
  
  
  
I waved him off, "Good job Sirius getting yourself hurt like that. Having a life of an escaped prisoner who is really innocent." I coolly continued, "So do I live with you or something? I mean, won't I be a burden or something- yeah like before, when I was only nine months old, you sure I won't be some sort of weight like a heavy luggage or-" I couldn't stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, I'm sorry" Sirius pleaded his eyes sunken in his face like a skeletan's skull.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whatever, what are you sorry about? I mean I would have done the same thing" I tried to calm myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
I glanced at Harry who had been watching the whole conversation looking half terrified and half sad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, we're like god-brothers huh?" I asked without thinking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry replied with a short nod.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked back at Sirius wanting to do something. What? An answer hit me. I wanted to cry. I was a fourteen year old Gryffindor teenager. And I wanted to cry. That was pathetic. Yes, but that was what I wanted to do.  
  
  
  
I wanted to do another thing, but I quickly shrugged that thought away. He didn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve an apology from me.......only Harry did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, you know, for freaking out-" with a deep breath I nodded at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Without another look at my biological father, I strode out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ignoring the eyes that looked up at me, I went up in the front to the teacher's desk where Professor Snape lazily watched me with his glittery eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor Snape" my voice sounded funny, a dull buzz in my ear, "I'm sure Jay told you why I would be late-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, he did-you are excused" Snape stared at me intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't believe my luck (Heck, I was bound to have some good luck). Snape let me go.  
  
  
  
  
  
I tore my eyes away from Snape and walked towards the back, where Jay saved a seat for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mister Black"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes sir?" I answered Snape slowly turning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sit up in the front where I can see you- Sikem, your attitude in this class was totally disgusting, I don't want that to affect Mister Black here"  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor reason, I noted miserably as I angrily took my cauldron and potions ingredients to sit up at the front. (Jay furiously mouthing curses)  
  
  
  
  
  
I plopped on the old rickety chair slowly piling the ingredient on the table. Snape towered over me. I looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Over there" Professor Snape sneered, pointing at the table in front of his own desk. Great, I thought, now I had to spend this whole class trying not to look at the monstrous face of his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I obeyed, ignoring Ginny's sympathetic looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well? Continue with your classwork!" Snape spoke, as the class quickly scrambled for their parchment and textbooks.  
  
  
  
  
  
I took out my books and opened them, trying to concentrate. Believe me, it was difficult if Snape's overlarge nose was right above you hovering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Black" Snape quietly snarled (So no one else could hear, I realized) "Your behavior the other night was not tolerable, you have got out of trouble because of a poor excuse. The next time I hear you talking to me like that, I'll make sure you will be out of Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't look up. His words were useless, unimportant now.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you went up to Dumbledore" Snape continued, "Interesting, I wonder what it was about"  
  
  
  
  
  
I suddenly froze my reading of Killer Potions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, so I presume your visit there was an interesting one" Snape enjoyed seeing my face pale, "Maybe meeting someone else new......"  
  
  
  
  
  
I dropped my quill.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone you did not expect to meet" Snape's voice turned rather cold. My head was pounding.  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally looked up at Snape, making sure the look I gave him was as cold as his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape suddenly smirked, "I-"  
  
  
  
  
  
The bell rung, Snape suddenly turned sour, and barked at the class, "Finish for homework, I want four parchments on that essay"  
  
  
  
  
  
I broke into a relieved smile, throwing in my potion ingredients back into the cauldron and hauling it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Questions in my head. Not good. Giving me a migrane......How did he-He knew about Sirius.......somehow. I glanced at the scowling Snape as I delightedly shut the door, dragging my equipment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So" Jay said after we put our things away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So" I echoed staring at Jay.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Jay asked, "What happened? Did you go to Dumbledore-" Jay closed his mouth when his eyes landed on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't have to tell me" Jay mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks" I said, "I think I'm going to skip the rest of the classes"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Jay jumped, "You can't do that!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Got permission" I tiredly murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay gaped at me, "Okay" hesitantly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched him go away, and I sighed. Why in the world did I have such a life?  
  
  
  
  
  
I dragged myself to the Gryffindor common room. .......  
  
  
  
  
  
Where I saw Fifth-years lazily hanging around, saying that they had a free- time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Great, where could I avoid Harry?  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrugged at my own question and trudged out through the Fat Lady's potrait.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James are you okay!?" an alarmed shout rang through my head causing it to hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Ginny, just scram" I tiredly walked away. Ginny grabbed my arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!" I practically shouted out of annoyance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looking very preoccupied put her cold hand on my forehead. My knees began to buckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, a fever-Oh my-" Ginny's eyes grew rounder, trying to hold me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry" my voice slurred.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are sick James-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean by that-You're ill"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh" I was confused  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny looked sort of cute, her eyes worried, her hands wringing.....Gosh I MUST not be feeling well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" I yelled again, "I don't need your-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You stupid! You're like a hundred degrees above normal body temperature!" Ginny impatiently stomped her foot and looked at me, and then at- "Professor Lupin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin walked by, his cloak unusually neat. He had dark lines under his red-eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Weasley?" Lupin suddenly stopped and looked at me.  
  
  
  
"Mister Black, you've already came out of the office?"  
  
  
  
  
  
My head spun, "Yeah"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin looking concerned looked at Ginny.  
  
  
  
"He's sick" Ginny sighed  
  
  
  
  
  
I frowned, "I am not"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin took a step forward and rested his extremely cold hands on my forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stepped backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry" I muttered  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come with me James" Lupin motioned and I followed, glaring at Ginny who still did not take off her fake concern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin stopped and looked at me, "James, here have a chocolate"  
  
  
  
  
  
I took it obediently and chewed on it. My headache lessened. "Can I go now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, James you need to go to the hospital wing" Lupin started walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't need to!" I loudly said. Lupin halted his face set and serious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, it did not go well did it?" Lupin suddenly quietly said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you know"  
  
  
  
My headache returned, "It went fine"  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin watched me, looking somewhat like a friend than a teacher.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, my dad's not that bad- Just got himself into a huge mess-what an idiot" I drunkenly said. My face magically was wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James" Lupin's voice was faint., "James we.........."  
  
  
  
  
  
The ringing in my ears was too much. My knees buckled. The ground rushed up to say hello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you ppl fer reviews. Ok coming up soon, Voldemort and more........Ten coming up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	10. HoGesMade

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fainted, twice this month-It's not even past September Albus-I'm worried"  
  
  
  
  
  
I stirred, hearing soft voices. My eyes flickered open.  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw three figures talking silently among themselves four beds away from where I lay (Hospital wing, I groaned inwardly).  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's my fault- I shouldn't have just came and walked in the boy like that.....I-I can't be his guardian, Remus can you-" a familiar voice rang louder than the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No" a firm (Professor Lupin, I recognized at once) voice declared, "I will not be his guardian for you Sirius (my stomach lurched), he's your son"  
  
  
  
  
  
"But the boy- James, he wouldn't even look at me" the louder one argued.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He needs time" a quiet (Albus Dumbledore) interrupted. I was practically leaning forward towards them, catching every word until-  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOAH-AH" I fell on the floor, loosing balance (I hate these beds, I thought irritably)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thud.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pounding footsteps. Three huge adults in their nightgowns looking strangely at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James" Lupin surprisedly exclaimed, as he held out a hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi" I muttered taking his hand, and was yanked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" I looked up at Dumbledore, trying to sound as surprised as I could.  
  
  
  
  
  
"James" Dumbledores' eyes twinkled amused, "I see you have a knack of falling off beds"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah" my face was burning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore coughed, "Well, I must get going to bed, after I help myself with some hot chocolate......." with that he turned not before saying, "Good Night"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching Dumbledore leave, Lupin faced me. "So-I understand you're all right now"  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded, trying not to look at Sirius's face who looked strangely concerned at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin sighed and instead of going to out like Dumbledore, he sat at the bed nearest to my own, glancing thoughtfully at Sirius and I.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrugged for no reason and sat down on my own bed, waiting for someone to utter an intellegent statement.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-Professor Lupin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes James?" Lupin looked at me with sudden interest to what I was going to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er-Do you know why I fainted?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin shrugged before heaving a great sigh, "Pressure, tragic events-I'm sure you can relate"  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lupin let out a small smile, "It will be okay soon-once the whole mess is cleaned up"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius" Lupin suddenly said. I jumped slightly, realizing that HE was with us right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Remus?" Sirius appeared in the dim light.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go sleep, it's getting late"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a last look at me, Lupin went out with Sirius with a half-smile on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw the door quietly close silently behind them, I layed on my bed wishing I could sleep. So that I could escape this horrible world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're going to HOGESMADE!!!" we roared, as people around us stared as if we had just came out of an insane asylum. Actually, we have just came out of Transfiguration. Not much of a difference.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't wait, heard lots about it-" Jay excitedly whispered as we gathered to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, its November-Christmas season's coming," I thoughtfully pointed out and then added, "How much are you gonna bring with you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ten galleons, you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Same here," I muttered, "Let's see, that'll stock us up with plenty of Dungbombs for the rest of the year"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I kinda was tired of borrowing the twins' bag of tricks-brilliant- but nothing can beat a Dungbomb" Jay declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
I laughed, as the Professor McGonagall started to drone about this year's extra security at Hogesmade.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know-Harry reckons he knows a way to Hogesmade through Hogwarts-You think that's true?" Jay looked at me.  
  
  
  
  
  
I shrugged, "Probably"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We will leave shortly, as soon as we notify...."McGonagall droned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay rolled his eyes, "I think we need to give her a Dungbomb"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't believe it's actually snowing here in November!" Jay chattered, glancing at the white that fell upon everywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
Too cold to reply, I nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
" 's go to Three Broomsticks-heard their butterbeer was good" Jay spoke, as we made our way through the other students, into the small inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
The warmth instantly spread through us, the cold air disappearing behind the wooden door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go get the drinks" Jay offered springing towards a pretty witch serving a couple of warlocks and wizards in the corner of the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly walking towards an available table, I sat down rubbing my hands together.  
  
  
  
  
  
I waited until Jay appeared with two huge tankards of butterbeer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you go James" he handed me a tankard. I gratefully took the warm tankard and drank its hot liquid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, it is pretty good" Jay drank deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked around surprised that Madam Hooch and Professor Lupin was there also in another table, keeping an eye around the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The teachers-" I looked at Jay.  
  
  
  
Jay shrugged, "Probably cause you know-heard from a certain Weasley that each Hogwarts teacher was assigned to each store here in Hogsemade-you know, have to look out for some peculiar things......"  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at him. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly took another gulp of butterbeer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"When are we going to Zonko's?" I asked wondering how long we were going to stay here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know" Jay shrugged, "after this I guess"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good enough for me" I glanced around feeling comfortable. Warm. Happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly a high shriek screeched out, Jay dropped his tankard leaving a mess on the floor. Unable to figure out if the scream just came out of inside or outside I stood up, looking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence flooded the bar. Professor Lupin and Madam Hooch suddenly stood up, taking control.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What in the name of-" Jay started as the crowd of witches and wizards started to crowd around the window. None of them daring to use the front door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It came from outside" I breathlessly mumbled, my heart pounding. What-Who in the right mind would shriek-unless-unless........  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my" a woman near the window fainted her hand on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's him! It's HIM!" a drunk warlock screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chaos seized the inn, screaming, crying, and praying. Meanwhile tankards were being dropped, chairs falling, and tables being turned over.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay looked at me his eyes wider than usual. I choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Voldemort" I was an emotional wreck. A feeling I couldn't identify seized me. I flung myself towards the door my hand gripping on my wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Jay grabbed my shoulder, I spun looking dazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Voldemort, it's Voldemort, its-"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For Merlin's sake can you not say his name!" Jay furiously shook me. "C'mon James get a hold of yourself-You-Know-Who can't be here!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A flash of green lighted the room through the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay paled. I stumbled backward unable to hold back a gasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Dark Mark" a weak wizard pointed looking at the sky, and fell faint next to the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
At that time, I was trying to breathe. Exhale, Inhale, c'mon James, simple breathing, exhale,.....inhale.  
  
  
  
  
  
A tiny explosion exploded in the room. People fell silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
We looked and saw, a very alert looking Professor Lupin and Madam Hooch (her lips quivering) standing in the middle with their wands raised high.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We must act cooperatively" Lupin looked around the room and looked especially surprised to see me on the floor dripping with butterbeer. With a quick glance around the room, he nodded at Madam Hooch and continued, "We will investigate, what is going on outside-meanwhile we would appreciate it if you will keep your coolness and wait. Do not cause panic"  
  
  
  
  
  
Another scream followed by mutliples of shrieks was to be heard outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Unable to contain it, I closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You may all go to Hogwarts, through the two fireplaces that are in this room" Lupin's voice tried to override the noise outside. "Would you have Floo Powder Madam Rosmerta? Ah-yes thank you......" Lupin looked around the silent room, "For those who feel their own homes would be safer or somewhere besides Hogwarts, please calm down and Disapparate, or you may get splinched."  
  
  
  
  
  
With a quick nod, Lupin and Hooch walked to the door, the room crowded with people already have begun using Madam Rosmerta's Floo Powder, some Disapparating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Hooch went out, Lupin paused and looked at me, he slowly hesitantly walked towards me. I was still on the floor dazed, Jay next to me with a similar expression.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quickly make yourselves to Hogwarts-notify Dumbledore, make haste" with that said, Lupin strode out the door, the winter air bringing an unpleasant chill down our spine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, Eleven's coming up shortly just wait a while.........Thanks everyone who have been reviewing really appreciate it! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


	11. Death In the Air

To Muggles Everywhere: Juss a few words before I start the story: I DON'T OWN  
  
HARRY AND CO. nor do I own Hogwarts, nor whatever....belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So don't sue me or anything aiight?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Rising  
  
Sub-Title: The Other Stories of James Black  
  
Background stuff: Time set in Book 5, but Harry is not the main character.  
  
Rating of this chapter: G or PG, can't tell the difference.  
  
Main Character: James Ryan Black  
  
Minor Characters: Jay Sikem, Harry Potter, and whatever, just read the story to find out.  
  
The Summary: .......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James! Answer me all ready....James!!" Jay was shaking me, I still was on the floor, unsure if this was a nightmare or reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
"JAMES!" Jay hollered with all his might as I finally broke from my daze.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jay, we have to see Dumbledore" I strangely spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No really!?" Jay's voice dripped with sarcasim.  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked at the many number of people lining up to the fireplaces, each grabbing Madam Rosmerta's Floo Powder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll have to wait" Jay desperately muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No we don't!" I don't know what exactly hit me but at that time it seemed as if it were the logical thing to do. I bolted for the door, Jay sprinting behind me, "JAMES!!! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?"  
  
  
  
As soon as I opened the door,  
  
  
  
  
  
the cold winter wind hit me hard, I stopped and stared stupidly at the gentle snowflakes pouring down from the gray sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another thing that hit me was the panic the total chaos of people screaming running all in indirect directions. The screaming was much louder here than in Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweat broke out in my back as I shivered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay came up besides me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"JAMES!" Jay cried out over a couple of shrieking witches.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What-?" I began when something caught my eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
A misty gruesome green sign in the sky, which looked strangely familiar...-  
  
  
  
  
  
"IT'S THE DARK MARK! MY BROOMSTICK! HE'S HERE!" Jay's voice seemed quite small compared to the noise that was blaring out here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Voldemort....." I hadn't realized that I had just whispered his name until Jay started screaming even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"THIS IS CRAZY! DUMBLEDORE-THE TEACHERS!! WHERE IN THE NAMES OF MINISTRY ARE THEY!?" Jay babbled on.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared dumbly at the two wizards who were drunken with fright that they were whispering some unheard of words, both of them nervously plucking out quite a handful of their beard.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was frozen. Literally.  
  
  
  
  
  
A sudden loud explosion shook the ground. The people that were running around, were screaming so loudly and so hard that their hats dropped off their heads.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have came from the unpopular and unknown school called the School of Wizardry. Yes, I admit it was a poor school, the teachers there were mostly old wizards who couldn't speak properly and walk around much with their battered canes. However, the only good class (cough, cough) was Professor Picklewood's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Picklewood was an old veteran of Voldemort's reign, an Auror at that time. He was a brave and a courageous man,....who would have ever thought that he would ever become an old professor of the unknown School of Wizardry....He knew well of the Dark Arts from experience. Death Eaters, he had quoted, the most cruelest of creatures in this world. Of course excluding Voldemort. If it weren't for old Professor Picklewood, I wouldn't have been able to say Voldemort's name out loud. Picklewood, during my first year, defiantly taught us to never fear. He commanded everyone in the class (Four students including myself) to each say Voldemort's name out loud, so that he could fix our pronounciation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyway, just the sight of real Death Eaters, I knew it was trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters (Perphaps a group of ten) were all dressed alike, pitch black cloaks, hoods covering their faces and of course a wand, in each of their gnarled hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have never known that Silence could be so loud. Because the wizards (including Jay) and witches that have been going balistic a few seconds ago, remained silent. It was just the howling wind that could be heard out here.  
  
  
  
  
  
I suddenly felt sick, Voldemort was here in Hogsemade looking for what?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly it hit me, "Harry......."  
  
  
  
  
  
I whirled to Jay who was still gaping at the Death Eaters. "We've gotta find Harry"  
  
  
  
  
  
Color returned to Jay's cheeks, "Stop trying to act brave- let's go back in and go to Dumbledore-he'll know what to do"  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters were drawing near, shoving some innocent people away, calling them Mudbloods. Thankfully they didn't come here to kill....Hopefully......  
  
  
  
  
  
"James" Jay broke me out of a trance, he whispered, "C'mon" and dragged me back towards the small inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" I broke off from him and grabbed my wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn, I hated them, all of them. Stupid Voldemort and his dunderheaded idiotic minons. I wanted them dead. Gone. Just gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My GODS- JAMES!" I heard a scream behind me.  
  
  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as I heard the shout, I instinctively ducked and rolled over, the snow freezing cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
I quickly looked behind me and choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Death Eaters. All of them. Must've been twenty or so, their hooded figures brought a sudden unhappy and chill down my back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frozen, I hoped that Jay was behind me. It seemed that I was alone- with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Accio wand" a gruff voice from one of the Death Eaters said.  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't realize the wand in my hand was gone until my hand felt as if a million of needles were stuck there because I was grasping hard on snow.  
  
  
  
  
  
My throat tightened as one of the Death Eaters walked closer to my fallen self, my body trembling violently.  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't know if I was imagining it but, some crazy idiot threw himself in front of me, as if protecting me......  
  
  
  
  
  
My vision wasn't too good because of the snow. But as soon as I could make out the distinctive figure of my protector, I choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jay....."  
  
  
  
  
  
My head was numb. I was wandless, helpless. Great......  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay quickly looked back at me, his eyes shined with fright, "Run- Go to Dumbledore-NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I suddenly realized that, before me was a crazy lunatic who was trying to fight off twenty Death Eaters with his little worn eleven and a half inch wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
I couldn't stand the craziness.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood up, just as I heard a whisper, "Crucio"  
  
  
  
  
  
I braced myself, expecting the curse and heard myself scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
No, I wasn't screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who-?  
  
  
  
  
  
My brain stopped functioning properly. The blood on my facee drained. My mouth dry, my eyes wide open despite the sharp wind blowing at my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh Merlin, he must be in deep pain (No duh, a voice in the back of my head snapped), Jay was on the ground rolling, twitching, screaming his head off-  
  
  
  
  
  
I turned away. But realized I couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop-...stop" I whispered frantically, my eyes caught a wand (Probably Jay's) that fell on the ground, barely visible.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP!" I screamed but was drowned by Jay's continued howls, I jumped for the wand.  
  
  
  
  
  
I grabbed for it and quickly jumped to the side barely missing the Stunning Spell.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hand gripping on the wand was trembling so hard, I used my other hand to hold it down.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was more than angry. Furious was more the word  
  
  
  
  
  
"DAMN ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" with a snarl I throatily shouted the Disarming curse, randomly pointing at one of the Death Eaters.  
  
  
  
  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pounding in my ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
My whole body jerked and as if mysteriously pushed by strong invisible hands, I felt myself thrown across like a flimsy doll, and there I lay, sprawled on the ground full of snow, looking dazed at the gray sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We were goners. No that wasn't the word, we were- dead, yeah. My heart felt as if it were to explode any second now. Gosh, dying at age fourteen sucked. I'm still young, I desperately thought, as rough hands pulled me up. I'm still young. I'm still-  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your name kid?" a gruff voice pulled me back from my thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
I stared at the dark hooded Death Eater. I almost snorted. Yeah, like I was going to tell my name to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
As if reading my thoughts, the short Death Eater took out his wand. I froze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you want to feel what your friend over there, felt of the Cruciatus Curse, be my guest"  
  
  
  
  
  
The wand was centimeters away from my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
I guess then, my pride took over, "Go ahead"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile I was blindly cursing myself for letting my pride get the best of me, grimacing to get ready to feel the wrath of the curse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The short Death Eater seemed to smile, "As you wish....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that it would be over quick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait" another sharp voice interrupted the Death Eater who held me up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death Eater released me, I blindly crashed back to the ground, and my back jerked in pain as small ice particles in the ground stung me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lucius" the Death Eater growled, as the other tall figure approached.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Make sure he's the one our Lord wants" a hiss came from the more powerful black figure.  
  
  
  
  
  
The short Death Eater growled again, "I was just so doing that"  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt myself pulled up again, unpleasantly by the back of my neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I blinked and gasped, "What makes you-"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A hard slap smacked the side of my face, the stinging and the hurt ached my cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like father like son"  
  
  
  
  
  
I froze suddenly, my mouth shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's the one" the Death Eater named Lucius spoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What makes you say that?" the other Death Eater snapped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The face is undeniable-and look at his robes- they're from Hogwarts"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Him being in a student of Hogwarts does not matter-"  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up at the both of them debating silently to themselves, I turned slowly and saw that the rest of the Death Eaters had gone, and so were all the people out here, but the terrifying Dark Mark still floated lazily in the sky. I slowly turned again and almost fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jay was laying there, breathing (I hoped), almost buried in snow, as snow innocently fell upon him. Oh God let him be alright, my head screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I staggered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The fingers around my neck hardened, "Tell me boy-for the last time- what is your name?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Before it will be forced out of you the harder way" the other whispered menacingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think it's already being forced out of me, I spat silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hesitated, "I don't know" (Damn you, I silently screamed at myself, for being stubborn)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Very well" a wand now faced me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh please, let there be anyone, help, I thought, my mind spun, where are the teachers? Where's Dumbledore-surely the news reached him by now that Hogsmade was being- please- help us.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY! FORGIVE ME......writers block, after much struggle I put this chapter up....sorry guys, if you were waiting for a long time.....the story's gonna get interesting......I promise, chapter twelve will be up in no time- thanks animegirl-mika for the suggestion....Hope you enjoyed......  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~DarkMyst~* 


End file.
